Partie de poker
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Lorsque Orochimaru s'ennuie à mourir et que Kabuto est chargé de l'occuper... Ca donne ça


Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi, mais j'dirai pas à qui appartiennent les persos et l'univers parce que j'me souviens jamais de son nom…

Genre: Euh………. Humour? lol Et yaoi, bien sûr

Note: Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite spécialement pour Cat' pour la Saint Valentin… Alors joyeuse Saint Valentin ma onêchan que j'aime!

Note 2: Pour ceux qui ne savent pas jouer au poker (je ne dis pas que je suis une pro hein…), allez sur ce site, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'ordre des combinaisons. www.cribbage.ca/jeuxdecartes/pokerregles.htm (j'espère que le lien va rester... sinon, dites-le-moi, j'vous enverrai le lien par mail ou mp :) )

**Partie de poker **

«Pffffou! C'qu'on s'emmerde…»

C'était ce que répétait Orochimaru depuis une bonne heure. Les soupires à fendre l'âme se multipliaient au fil du temps. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne se passait plus grand chose ses derniers temps. Itachi et son colosse qui lui servait de compagnon de route continuaient gaiement (gayment peut-être? XD) à traquer Sasuke pour le ramener à lui, bien qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que Sasuke viendrait forcément de son plein gré. Mais Itachi avait insisté: «pour m'amuser un peu» avait-il dit. N'empêche que là, c'était Orochimaru qui se faisait chier comme un cadavre.

Alors qu'il allait recommencer à soupirer, Kabuto, qu'il avait accessoirement viré de sa chambre pour qu'il trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour l'occuper, entra précipitamment dans la chambre de son maître pour brandir une petite boîte rectangulaire en carton en disant joyeusement un grand: «TADAM!»

Orochimaru le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars, pensant que son avenir en temps que maître du monde était foutu: Son sbire venait de finalement griller ses neurones dont il se servait un peu trop à la demande de son maître. D'un air plus que perplexe, il lui demanda tout de même:

«C'est quoi ça? Une brique en carton? Si tu veux t'amuser à faire une maquette de mon futur palais avec ça, va falloir trouver ses jumelles…»

«Mais non! C'est un jeu de cartes:D De 54 cartes pour être précis. Vous savez jouer au Bridge?»

«Au quoi? O.o»

«C'est pas grave… Au canasta peut-être?»

«'Canne hasta'? Mais enfin Kabuto, je ne suis pas multilingue!»

«Bon… Le poker, vous connaissez quand même?»

«Euh… Rappelle-moi les règles?»

Bah quoi? On ne peut pas passer ses journées à tenter de devenir Hokage en tuant plein de gens et en même temps apprendre à jouer aux cartes. Orochimaru avait des 'passe-temps' bien plus importants (pour lui) que cela.

«Hé bien c'est très simple: il suffit de faire la meilleure combinaison possible avec les cartes que vous avez en mains et de miser pour remporter le plus possible, en bluffant si nécessaire.»

«Hum…Mais c'est impossible…»

«Ah? Pourquoi donc?»

«Parce que je ne peux pas tenir mes cartes, sombre idiot ¬¬»

«Mais ce n'est pas un problème, je vous les tiendrai…- regard perplexe d'Orochimaru – Sans les regarder bien sûr !»

Après une longue réflexion, le maître des serpents accepta finalement, se disant que quitte à s'emmerder, autant le faire avec Kabuto. C'était sa punition pour ne pas parvenir à lui rendre l'usage de ses bras. (d'un autre côté, il y est un peu pour rien le pauvre Kabuto)

Pendant plus d'une demie heure, ils jouèrent, misant d'abord les chips d'un paquet qu'avait ramené Kabuto, mais abandonnant bien vite l'idée étant donné que ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de les manger. Ils décidèrent alors de prendre une feuille et un crayon pour marquer les points. Mais le jeu devint bien vite très ennuyant, et Orochimaru se remit à soupirer.

«C'est chiant ton jeu… Je m'emmerde… T'aurais pas quelque chose pour le rendre plus passionnant?»

«Un strip poker?»

Kabuto avait répondu sans même réfléchir. Et il le regretta bien vite, se mettant à rougir légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. S'ils faisaient ça, il allait devoir déshabiller son maître – bien qu'il se fasse tous les jours, mais là ça serait pour ne pas le rhabiller… - mais en plus, il allait devoir se déshabiller lui-même devant son maître… Ca c'était vraiment très gênant.

«Tu veux dire par là qu'on devra miser nos vêtements? Oui, ça serait bien plus amusant…»

En entendant cela, Kabuto pu voir un sourire perdu entre le sadisme et le pervers sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Sur ce coup-là, sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de se taire. Surtout qu'Orochimaru semblait avoir la chance des débutants avec lui – il avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait jamais joué avant ce jour-là.

Ils se mirent donc à jouer, enlevant un à un leur vêtement pour miser, jusqu'au moment où Kabuto se retrouva avec uniquement son boxer pour le couvrir alors qu'Orochimaru bénéficiait encore de son pantalon. Et, Ô! comble de l'horreur, Kabuto ne parvenait pas à déterminer si son maître bluffait ou non. Il avait en main un carré de valets… Mais peut-être Orochimaru avait plus… Mais peut-être avait-il moins aussi… Quel cruel dilemme cornélien! Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

«Alors Kabuto? Je ne vais pas passer le reste de la journée à attendre que tu veuilles bien te décider. Néanmoins… Fais le bons choix, il ne te reste plus qu'une seule mise…»

Lui? Enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie? Nan nan, c'est une illusion d'optique, j'vous assure, vous avez mal lu.

Le pauvre Kabuto en avait des sueurs froides. Comment diable son maître pouvait-il lui faire un coup pareil? De plus, il avait misé juste avant tout ce qu'il lui restait. Cela signifiait donc probablement qu'il avait quelque chose d'assez fort dans les mains, on ne mise pas tout comme ça quand même. Mais d'un autre côté, Kabuto s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'Orochimaru était un excellent bluffeur et que même avec une paire de deux il arrivait parfois à gagné, c'était pour dire… Et puis peut-être aussi qu'il avait pensé que Kabuto déduirait qu'il avait un jeu très bon entre les mains, ce qui empêcherait son sbire de miser plus et de gagner par la suite. Mes aïeux, que la vie est bien cruelle parfois.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retira son dernier rempart de vêtement pour le mettre sur le tas de mise entre les deux joueurs maintenant aussi nus l'un que l'autre. (NdA: Si Orochimaru a tout misé avant, c'est qu'il lui reste plus rien et qu'il est nu… c'est le but du strip poker, non? lol) Orochimaru, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, demanda à voir les cartes de son adepte qui les retourna lentement pour montrer son carré de valet accompagné d'un cinq de cœur. Et alors qu'il allait faire de même avec les cartes de son maître, ce dernier le retint.

«Non… C'est inutile, tu as gagné.»

Kabuto le regarda étonné, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son maître ne voulait pas qu'il regarde ses cartes, mais n'insista pas. Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que le stratège le rompe.

«Euh… Maintenant que le jeu est fini, on pourrait peut-être se rhabiller?

- Tu ne veux pas prendre ton cadeau?

- Mon cadeau! Quel cadeau? Je ne savais pas qu'on jouait pour un cadeau. O.o»

Orochimaru prit un air faussement contrit et répondit:

«Oh? Aurais-je donc oublié de préciser que le vainqueur de cette partie aurait le droit de s'approprier le corps de l'autre pour le nuit? Tu m'en vois confus mon bon Kabuto.

- S'approprier… Le corps de l'autre! Mais euh… Je… Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire Maître…

- Allons Kabuto… Je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Et puis finalement, ça tombe bien que ce soit toi qui gagne: j'aurais eu du mal à faire quoique ce soit sans mes bras.»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était devenu tellement rouge que même un coquelicot à côté de lui paraissait bien pâle. Pouvait-il vraiment faire cela? Ou son maître se moquait-il de lui? Ou peut-être même que c'était une ruse pour le tester. Décidément, Orochimaru avait le don pour le mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Mais après tout, c'était bien cela qui l'avait tant charmé chez lui et qui l'avait convaincu de se joindre à lui.

«Tu attends quoi? Que les serpents apprennent à voler?»

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de faire sortir Kabuto de ses pensées et de le décider à agir. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre: soit il gagnait le corps de son maître pour le nuit, soit il gagnait une punition. Bon, s'il pouvait éviter la punition, ça serait mieux, mais bon.

Il s'approcha alors de son supérieur jusqu'à ce que leur visages soient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il planta ses yeux hésitant dans les onyx qui lui faisaient face pour s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien le droit de le faire. Et n'y voyant aucune trace de refus, il supprima la distance restante, collant leurs lèvres ensemble.

Comme convenu, Kabuto s'appropria le corps de son maître durant la nuit, bien content d'avoir gagné.

(c'est-à-dire: le lendemain matin)

Au petit matin, lorsque le soleil levant commença à se montrer à l'horizon et à venir éclairer la pièce, Kabuto se réveilla, tombant sur le visage endormi de son maître. Il eut un sourire tendre à son égard et le regarda un moment dormir. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur les cartes qu'ils avaient laissées en plan, trop pris dans leur moment intime. Tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Orochimaru, il sortit du lit, frissonnant au manque de chaleur soudain, et se dirigea vers les cartes de son maître. Il les prit dans sa main et les regarda stupéfait. En effet, Son maître avait en main une Quinte Flush Royal. Il l'avait donc laissé gagner.

«Je croyais t'avoir dit que c'était inutile… Tu es vraiment têtu Kabuto, c'est embêtant.»

Ledit têtu sursauta à s'en cogner la tête au plafond et se retourna précipitamment, l'air fautif, vers son maître, comme un enfant pris en faute… Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir. Puis se reprenant légèrement, il demanda:

«Mais… Vous m'avez laissé gagner… Pourquoi?

- Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, dans mon état je ne pouvais pas profiter de mon cadeau. J'ai donc décidé de te laisser prendre le dessus pour cette fois… Mais dis-toi bien que lorsque j'aurais récupéré l'usage de mes bras, je profiterai pleinement de ma récompense de vainqueur.»

Et ce fut sur ces derniers mots, accompagnés d'un sourire goguenard, qu'Orochimaru se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, plantant là un Kabuto estomaqué avant qu'il ne le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il l'aide à se laver.

FIN

Alors, c'était comment? Ca t'as plu ma onêchan adorée? Kisu à tout le monde et encore bonne Saint Valentin à toi ma Cat' que j'aime:D


End file.
